


Five Facts About Ghouls From Kaneki and One Fact From Uta and Yomo

by VariousStories123



Series: Love By Uta, Yomo, and Kaneki [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Jealous Yomo, M/M, Mating Dances, Uta and Yomo Love Kaneki Very Much, Vengeful Uta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VariousStories123/pseuds/VariousStories123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kaneki learns something about his Ghouls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Facts About Ghouls From Kaneki and One Fact From Uta and Yomo

Fact 1: Ghouls Are Possessive

Kaneki is smiling at a customer, hands carefully handing over the man’s change when he feels a strange aura behind him. When he turns around, all he sees is Yomo with his regular stoic face. When he looks for the customer, all he sees is the door closing.  
Kaneki turned around again to see Yomo making a coffee.  
This… This is suspicious.

Fact 2: Ghouls Like to Do Mating Dances

When Kaneki woke up this morning, he did not expect to see Uta with his kagune flared out. He blinked only to see Uta right in front of his face. “U-Um Uta..?”  
Uta tilted his head and stood from his crouch. Then with his kagune, startling red, spread out, started to dance.  
Kaneki never knew that Uta could do ballet.  
No wonder he was so graceful.

Fact 3: Ghouls Like to Provide For Their Mates

Kaneki is home alone when his doorbell rings.  
He doesn’t really want to get up, tired and rather sick but he gets up, especially after the fifth ring.  
When he opens the door, all he sees is Yomo shoving himself in along with one rather large body. When Kaneki asks, pale and rather worried, Yomo only replies that he brought lunch.  
Kaneki sighs and eats before Yomo can stuff the food into his mouth.  
When he eats, he notices Yomo watching him with a quiet intensity and when he finishes an arm, he sees Yomo’s face light up into a rather proud peacock look.  
He laughs then and kisses Yomo with bloody lips.  
Yomo only blushes and kisses him with gentle lips back.

Fact 4: Ghouls Will Kill For Their Mates

When Uta finds out that Yamori took Kaneki, he is furious and something dark and rather well-hidden breaks free of its chains.  
Yamori should never had made the mistake of taking what was his.  
Therefore when he tracks the two of them down and sees his Kaneki being tortured, he tortures Yamori the same way with one difference.  
Kaneki and Uta walk out the door.  
Yamori does not.

Fact 5: Ghouls Like To Cuddle

When Kaneki is rescued from Yamori, Yomo feeds him coffee and the best meat he can find. He stays with Kaneki through the nightmares and the distorted healings and when Kaneki wakes up from his rabid dreams, Yomo is right there beside him.  
Literally.  
When Kaneki looks beside him, he can see Yomo sleeping with his large arms draped around Kaneki’s torso and legs twining with his. Kaneki smiled before trying to pry himself free.  
He frowned.  
He- He was stuck.  
Yomo snorted in his sleep before dragging Kaneki closer.  
He was not letting go of his rather warm pillow.

Fact 6: Both Uta and Yomo Love Kaneki Very Much (From Uta and Yomo)

When Kaneki is sleeping, Yomo is always the first to patrol outside, getting rid of any ghouls lurking while Uta goes hunting for their breakfast. Then when all the jobs are done, they go back in and cuddle up next to Kaneki, arms and legs twining together.  
There in relative peace, they both sleep.  
When they wake up, it is to Kaneki’s fond kisses and embraces and whatever was dark and sharp inside of them, created by the CCG, soothes into something warm and soft.  
It is in these moments that Yomo and Uta know this is love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first time using the AO3 site so if you want a cleaner version, please go to my site on fanfiction under the same name.


End file.
